Finding Atlantis
by broadwaygirl0217
Summary: have you ever wondered what happened when Sean ever came back and how things changed with Hannah and Trevor and if they try to find anything else? Things have changed! I SUCK AT SUMMARIES
1. Chapter 1

The Gang is all together again

It was only a few months later when Sean was on his way to visit and this time Trevor didn't forget because Hannah reminded him day after day once there was only one week left.

What happened was that after the incident of finding the center of the Earth Hannah moved to America and was staying with Trevor. Now that they had their own popular institute they were rich and they also were living in a huge mansion with more than ten bedrooms though so far only two bedrooms were used.

They were standing in the airport waiting for Sean to arrive when Hannah said, "I can't belive that I get to see Sean again, he is the sweetest boy ever, well teenager I ever met."

Trevor laughed and said, "Well, he wasn't like that before you met him and he was just like any normal teenager, obsessed with video games and television."

Trevor actually didn't tell Sean on the phone that Hannah and him were "together" and that they were living together, all he knew was that they were semi famous and that they worked together, developing a popular institute.

When Sean got off the plane he saw Trevor and what looked like Hannah hand and hand standing in line for a little lunch since it was one in the afternoon. He walked over to them and he tapped Trevor on the shoulder. When they turned around they were so happy to see them and Sean realized that it was Hannah.

Once they got their food, Trevor and Hannah put it down for a minuet and gave Sean a hug.

"Oh I am so happy to see you Sean,'' Hannah said when she hugged him for a second time.

"I am glad to see you too Hannah, Uncle Trevor didn't say you were coming," he said.

Hannah gave Trevor a angry look and Trevor said, "well she is actually staying with us."

"You are! I mean cool," Sean said.

All three of them laughed and headed back to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

A wonderful suprise

When they were all back at the mansion they talked about their last adventure only a few months ago.

"I remember at first you were a normal teenage Sean, and not a happy one at that," Trevor said and Hannah was laughing.

" You Uncle Trevor were a unorganized person who even forgot that I was even coming. You also tried to send me back with my mom," Sean said.

"I still can't believe I said that you were complete fools for trying to find Max," Hannah said.

Hannah and Trevor looked at eachother and Hannah said, "Now who got dibs again, I forget."

Trevor and Sean looked at eachother and pointed at eachother. Hannah laughed because she knew Sean had dibs because he really liked her at first but decicied that she was ment for Trevor though he had no idea they were even was now five o clock and they went out for dinner to one of the finest restraunts in town.

Once they all got back Trevor asked Sean and Hannah a very serious question, '' How do you guys feel about finding Atlantis?"

Hannah looked at him like he was crazy and said, " Trevor are you crazy? I mean isn't it ok with you about finding the Center of the Earth or do you feel the urge to find Atlantis?"

"That's not the only thing I want to do," he pulled out a box and said six special words to Hannah, " Hannah Asgeirsson, will you marry me?"

Hannah looked like she was about to cry, "do you really mean that?"

Sean had his mouth open starring at the diamond , then he looked at Hannah seeing if she was going to say anything else.

Trevor looked up at Hannah and she _**was**_actually crying, but softly.

"Oh course I will Trevor," Hannah said. Trevor stood up and she kissed him.

Sean was disguted and said, '' Uh, get a room," and he walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Shall We Go or What?

They finally decided to go and find Atlantis but they decided to leave tomorrow.

" I think I am going to go to bed, I have had way to much exciment for one day," Hannah said walking towards her room.

Once she left Sean said, " Wow, I can't belive that you and Hannah are getting married.

Trevor laughed and said, " I know, oh did you read the book I gave you?"

" Yeah and it was amazing," Sean said.

The next moring after they got packed they flew to Flordia,bought a submarine and decided to walk on the beach.

"I really don't think we should do this, what is something happens to one of us," Hannah said looking at Trevor and then Sean.

"Hannah, we will be fine and I will definatly make sure nothing happens to either of you "said Trevor.

"O.k. but if anything happens to me you will be upset and fianceless", she said walking towards him pointing her finger.

"Come on Hannah, if anything happened to uncle Trevor you would only mope around because your fiance would be gone",Sean said laughing.

Then Hannah said, "Actually I wouldn't mind." Then she started running down the beach.

"Oh it's on Hannah!", Trevor said chasing after with Sean right behind they caught up to Hannah, who was _"trying" _to hide behind a huge rock and didn't know they were behind her, Trevor told Sean to be quite and then he grabbed Hannah from behind her. Hannah screamed at the top of her lungs and Trevor picked her up and threw her over his shoulders and him and Sean started walking back down the beach with Hannah screaming,"TREVOR PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTINT OR YOU WILL LOSE YOUR FIANCE AND MAYBE A BUISSNESS PARTNER!", which was getting a little annoying.

"Ok I will put you down if you promise me one thing," Trevor said with a slight grin on his face.

"Oh god what?!" Hannah said worridley.

Trevor wispered, "you will get on that submarine and only help us when we need it and **_NO WHINNING!" _**

"FINE!" Hannah yelled and Trevor put her down and they all walked back to the Hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally Leaving

After an hour of walking on the beach Hannah, Trevor, and Sean finally set off to find about 2 hours they reached Bermuda and decided to take a break.

Trevor was looking at the map to look at the route they would haver to take and said, " you know guys,we are going to have to go through the Bermuda Triangle and I didn't know if any of you were superstitious."

"Trevor, we are going to be fine but I am worried because with or without superstition there have been many disapearences and I don't want to loose you or Sean." Hannah said putting her arms around his waist making sure Sean wasn't listening and Hannah gave Trevor a quick kiss on the lips and said, "lets go find Sean."

After ten minuets of looking for Sean Hannah asked,"Trevor WERE IS SEAN?!"


End file.
